


Axis on A Tilt 轴心倾斜

by Yaegaki



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaegaki/pseuds/Yaegaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文中，Erik花很久时间骑摩托车兜风，并假装自己没有爱上即将成婚的好友。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axis on A Tilt 轴心倾斜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/gifts).
  * A translation of [Axis On A Tilt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252896) by [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks). 



> 2011年的老翻译。

Axis on A Tilt

**轴心倾斜**

 

 

        Erik回纽约只有一个原因；该原因正和他那漂亮完美的未婚妻一起住在Lower Chelsea的一套漂亮完美的公寓房里。Erik有充足的理由—— _想_ 要有充足的理由——去讨厌她，但她是那么的和蔼友善；她使Charles幸福；她甚至喜欢Erik。所以即使心脏和全身每一个细胞都在极力抗议，Erik仍发现自己也喜欢她。  
        Lilandra和Charles以前交往的那些胸大无脑的女孩们不同。当某天夜晚，烂醉如泥的Charles一通长途打给Erik，告诉他自己因为喜欢她而惶恐不安的时候，Erik知道Charles是认真的。当时他握住话筒的手力道大到几乎把它捏碎，然而他说： _很好，很好啊Charles，你也该找个人定下来了。_ 堵在喉间的痛楚和苦闷像一块肿瘤，使他几乎说不出话。而电话那头的Charles沉默不语。一星期后，他便向女方求了婚。  
        Lilandra高兴地接受了，还发短信给Erik感谢他帮Charles拿定主意。  
         _这种感觉，_ 当Erik踏进JFK机场时不禁想到， _大概就和协助式自杀差不多。_  
  


***

  
  
        虽然两人每次都热情地腾出家里的沙发来让Erik留宿，但他总是婉言谢绝，而选择附近的旅馆。他不想无时无刻地目击Charles投向她的充满爱意的目光，或是她看着Charles时微微上翘的唇角。他们实在是完美的一对，真的，况且她还是能够忍受Charles那不可理喻的作息时间的少数女性之一。Erik能够理解，因为他自己的工作日程就很飘忽不定。这就是记者的生活。这点从他和Charles在纽约时报共事以来就不曾改变。现在他换到了旧金山时报，这并不表示他就有了多余的私人时间。  
        “这是个诅咒啊，我的朋友，”一天晚上喝啤酒时Charles对他说道。此时两人都漫不经心地留意着自己放在桌面的手机——这是个已经成为习惯的职业病，因为新闻素材无时无刻无处不在。“感觉就像是我们娶了工作一样，不是吗？”  
        Erik研究着酒瓶上的标签：“你可是快要真的结婚了。”他边说边用拇指指甲抠着标签的边缘，语调平稳。  
        Charles轻笑一声：“是没错。”他眯眼细看Erik，仿佛对方是个难以解开的日式谜题。“你曾经想过我会有结婚的一天吗？”  
         _妈的，拜托你别这么整我，_ Erik想着，但出口却是：“要是五年前我可不这么想。”在Charles浪子回头之前睡过的女人们多如过江之鲫，现在看来那些回忆遥远虚无，仿佛是上辈子的一场梦。“Lily是个好女人。”  
        “你喜欢她。”听到这句像阐述多于疑问的话，Erik终于抬起头来看向Charles。对方小口抿着他的啤酒，拇指摩挲着左手无名指上的订婚戒指，眼神是遥远的迷茫。在他们相识的五年中，他的外表几乎没怎么改变，连头发也还是又深又浓密——虽然他总爱开玩笑说头发变少了。Erik为了逗他总是会表示同意，其实他自己的鬓角也开始有了白发。这是记者的另一个职业病：未老先衰。  
        Charles是少数能够一直保持乐观主义的人之一，他觉得自己 _真的_ 能用几篇报道来改变东欧的人口贩卖和中东局势问题；好些时候Erik真想一巴掌拍醒那颗天真的脑袋。他们就这些问题已经激烈讨论了多年。Erik认定人类社会已经不可救药，但Charles真心相信每一个人都有能力去改变这个世界。奇怪的是，两人截然不同的理念与想法的冲突并没有影响他们的友谊，私底下Erik甚至会感谢Charles的乐观主义淡化了自己脑子里坚如磐石的愤世嫉俗的思想，同时他也愿意相信是自己的务实主义让Charles更现实。这是种不错的平衡。所以，他们的差别反而使得两人的友谊在四年中突飞猛进，直到Erik搬到美国的另一端。  
        而真正使他们之间产生距离，使Erik在一年前接受西岸这份工作的，却完全是别的东西。  
        “对不起我来晚了！”有点上气不接下气的Lilandra带着狡黠的笑容滑进Charles身旁的座位，“我朋友以为她看到了柯南，所以我得在她性骚扰对方之前阻止她。”  
        Charles笑着亲吻她的脸颊：“你办到了吗？”  
        “你看我们既然没被抓起来，当然是办到了，”Lilandra向Erik挤挤眼，“那些观光客真是的！对吧，Erik？”  
        Erik惟有报以微笑，接着将手里的啤酒一饮而尽。  
  


***

  
  
        “你还留着这个吗？”Charles踏进储藏间，声音里难掩喜悦。他一手抚上防水布下的摩托车轮廓：“我以为你搬家时就把她给卖了！”  
        “我是想卖，”Erik一边拉下卷帘门一边承认，“但是我不忍心。你知道她是我用第一份工资买的。”  
        “我当然知道。我也在场嘛。”Charles揭开防水布。两个人注视着眼前黑色的Kawasaki Ninja，骄傲混杂着怀念的感情充斥着Erik的胸膛。他回忆起那无数个夜晚，他和Charles在郊外飞驰，风吹过他们的脸颊和发间，Charles抓紧他喊道：“你准备好了吗？”Erik回喊：“试试就知道了！”然后两人高声大笑着，Erik一踩油门，摩托车呼啸着把限速什么的统统抛在身后。  
        而此刻，Erik让手指滑过她的底座：“也许我应该卖了她。”Charles向他投去犀利的一瞥，若有所思。“她在这里放着也只是生锈而已。”  
        “我可以买下她，但是Lily……”Charles的声音模糊起来，而Erik并不需要他说完。他们都知道她讨厌摩托车。  
        “嗯，我应该会卖了她，”Erik再次说道，比上一次更坚决。Charles没有看他，嘴唇噘成一个不愉快的结，“别担心，我会给她找个好归宿的。”  
        “不是那个，”Charles仍然不去直视他，“如果你卖了她，我……我不知道，我想这样就能提醒我你是真的搬走了，我的朋友。我想……我一直在希望。”  
        两人同时陷入沉默，因为Erik知道他没有理由再搬回纽约。他在一年前就丢下了一切，而现在他完全应该在旧金山过得很愉快。他有不错的工作，有朋友，而且他喜欢那里的气候和文化。但是唯有那么一个人把他的心拴在纽约，像只锚一般（或是负担，他不知道哪个更贴切）。后来他觉得这两件物体其实可以是同一件，就像爱情也可以是痛苦的体现。  
        “Erik？”Charles下垂的嘴角说明他此时有多么的不开心，“是我说了什么吗？”  
        “没有。”Erik回答。因为问题就在于Charles自始至终根本什么都没说过。  
  


***

  
  
        他每次回来拜访时还是会骑那辆Kawasaki，不过大多数时间尽量选择不骑，因为那只会令他想起从前和Charles一起那段无忧无虑的快乐时光。他不能确定自己的感情是何时开始变质的，但他根本无处可逃。每天那样和Charles黏在一起，一道上班、出任务、分享各种私人物品——从他的早餐到他内心最深处的黑暗。而Charles会张开双臂和笑脸来接纳一切。那个笑容，和那对蓝得不像话的双眼眯起的眼角，就是那个让Erik栽了跟头，并且他一栽到底。  
        他在St.Mark's停下买了个面包圈，努力不去想六个星期后Charles的婚礼。一个夏日婚礼，非常适合Charles和Lilandra。Erik气自己无法替最好的朋友感到高兴，更气自己没能早点说些什么。但是就算他说了，如果Charles对他并没有抱同样的感情，结果又能改变什么呢？虽然Charles全盘接受Erik的性取向，他本人生命中的那一长串女人们可丝毫没有说明他有往“那方面”倾斜的意图。  
        当晚，两人在Charles家附近会面时，Charles再度邀请他做自己的伴郎。“我不要其他人。”他说着，眼神柔和；Erik意识到之前认为自己已经不再心痛的想法是完全错误的。“你真的非在那时候去突尼斯不可吗？”  
        “我已经接了那个活，”Erik答道，被排演多次的谎言出口时流畅无比，犹如保养良好的引擎发动时的低鸣，“真的很抱歉，Charles。”  
        Charles向后靠去，飞快地眨眼：“没关系。”然而他声音中礼节性的平稳明显地说明不可能没关系。“我去问Hank好了。”  
        “Raven会很高兴的，”Erik说，“话说回来，他们家的双胞胎还好吗？”  
        “非常好，”Charles仍然拒绝看他，“抱歉我离开一下，Erik。”  
        当他走向洗手间的时候，Erik很想一把砸碎手里的的啤酒瓶，然后用那仍在冒泡的瓶颈戳穿自己的喉咙。  
  


***

  
  
        Erik第二天就要回去了。他已经为那辆Kawasaki找到了一个不错的买家，所以他决定骑她兜最后一次风。无视Lilandra的杀人目光，Charles说道：“我也去。”虽然Erik并没有开口问他。于是现在两人正在路上飞驰，Charles的手臂紧扣着Erik的腰际，令他觉得如果能够一直这样下去的话，他真的别无所求了。  
        他们在联合广场附近买了沙拉三明治，然后停在哈得逊河边木然地吃着。回旧金山的登机卡在Erik的夹克里，几乎把他的胸口烧出个四方形的洞。“有什么需要我从突尼斯带给你的吗？”Erik问道，尽管这是个没用的问题，因为他根本不会去那里。但Charles并不需要知道。  
        然而Charles的回答出乎意料：“你。”  
        “你说什么？”  
        Charles深深地叹了口气：“只是要你平安回来而已。”他的声音听起来有点厚重，奇怪。  
        “好的。”Erik回答，不想去提醒Charles纽约已经不再是他的家了。  
  


***

  
  
        他回到了旧金山。数小时前在机场送别时Charles给他的那个漫长而令人窒息的拥抱仍然挥之不去；Charles留下的触感像灼热的烙铁般，印在他的手臂和胸口。  
        下雨了。  
  


***

  
  
        离婚礼还有两周的时候，Erik开始拒回Charles的email，一周以后他连电话也不接了。Erik觉得这种感受根本是在看一部描述自己痛苦的电影。如果一切是他自导自演的话，他至少还可以选择不当观众。  
        过了几天，Charles不再打电话来了。  
  


***

  
  
        离婚礼还有两天时Charles来了一封email，标题是“救我”。Erik第一时间点开邮件，生怕Charles有什么不测。然而那短短一句话的正文却让他既困惑又恼怒： _我觉得我做不到，Erik。_ 这他妈的到底是什么意思？做不到什么？维持他们的友谊？结婚？还是像这样让Erik抱有一线希望，像个可笑的热气球一样？  
        Erik的手指在鼠标键上徘徊良久，最终还是按下了“删除”。  
  


***

  
  
        他当然没去突尼斯，接下那个活的是兴高采烈的Janos。Erik让他发誓不会告诉Charles，而对方嗤之以鼻的样子让Erik有踢他一脚的冲动。不过Erik也无法集中精力工作，所以他向Emma请了一星期假，准备在家抽烟喝酒把自己搞到人事不省，这样他就能够忘记那个Charles他娘的Xavier和他该死的眼睛以及该死的理念还有该死的笑容。  
        Erik双脚搭在沙发上转换着电视频道，一边暗自抱怨白天的节目其烂无比。这时门铃响了。他爬起来，一头雾水：这种时候不可能会是Janos，而且他也怀疑是Emma来看望他。虽然她知道自己和Charles之间发生的事，但这星期他们要印增刊所以她根本不会有空，更别提要挤出一分钟来他这里。于是他走到门口，解开链条打开门。  
        外面站着周记的外送伙计，迟了整整一小时。Erik感到他的心脏失望地跳动着；他到底在期待什么？“我不是已经取消订单了？”  
        那个伙计一脸茫然：“没有吧，黄先生说——”  
        “无所谓，我收了。”他付给伙计饭钱和小费，准备关门时发现对方无缘无故地笑起来，“什么事这么有趣？”  
        “啊，没什么。有个穿礼服的傻冒坐在你们大门口，我刚刚想到一句经典去说给他听。”  
        血液冲上Erik的耳膜，一瞬间他有种脚下的地板被抽走的错觉：“什么？在哪儿？”  
        “楼下。”伙计目露疑惑，然后他“喂！”的一声，因为Erik将他一把推开，三步并两步跳下楼梯，冲过大厅，撞开门。  
        Charles衣衫不整且疲惫不堪地坐在那里，双手抱头；Erik走向他时他头也不抬。直到Erik挨着他坐下，才感觉到他身体的紧绷。那个伙计从他们身边经过时咕哝着什么像是嘲笑的广东话，然后骑上自行车走了。  
        他们在沉默中坐了一段时间，Erik用这个机会观察Charles：他没有任何行李，除了从礼服上衣中露出来的钱包轮廓之外；他的双眼布满血丝，周围的笑纹也格外明显。但在Erik眼里，对方从未显得如此美丽。“要不要啤酒？”他终于开口，不知道除此之外该说什么好。  
        “啤酒听起来不错，”Charles的声音疲惫而充满颓败感，“我刚从长途飞机上下来。”  
        “看得出来。”在眼前这种状况和他本人对Charles的深切同情下，Erik居然开始微笑。  
        “每个人都盯着我看，因为这身衣服，”Charles边说边野蛮地剔着自己的指甲缝，“在芝加哥转机的时候我差点把钱包丢了，联合航空的那些人一点忙都没帮上。Erik我想我爱你。然后从机场过来的路上，那个计程车司机嘲笑了我一路。”  
        “太惨了。”Erik想把Charles拽起来吻他，或是 _做些什么_ ，真的，“上楼吧。”  
        Charles一只手插进头发里：“Lily会宰了我。”  
        “我知道，”Erik把下巴搁在Charles的肩上，不禁莞尔，“这事我们俩一起扛。”  
        Charles好笑地斜他一眼：“你好像很乐意。”  
        Erik站起身，伸手帮了Charles一把。“比什么都乐意，”他笑，使得Charles失准亲到他的鼻翼。然后他们真的接吻了，Erik感到自己连脚趾都卷了起来。  
        先分开的是Charles，Erik低头让他们的前额碰在一起。“你准备好了吗？”Charles问，声音轻如细语。  
        Erik忍不住又偷了个吻：“试试就知道了。”  
        

~END~


End file.
